inclusive_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers
Early Life *Born to Sarah and Joseph Rogers, two Irish-Catholic immigrants in New York *Joseph Rogers was killed a few months before Steve's birth *Steve was assigned female at birth, but his mother recognized and supported his gender and so he socially transitioned at a young age. *Steve was sick a lot as a child, partially due to his asthma and his family's poverty. *He was frequently picked on by other kids for a variety of reasons, including his eagerness to defend others. *At age 12, he met and befriended Bucky Barnes, who had been orphaned a few years before. *After Sarah Rogers' death in 1935, Steve and Bucky moved in together. WWII and Project Rebirth *After learning that the United States has entered the war, Steve immediately attempts to enlist. However, he is turned away for his various disabilities. *He continues to try, giving various identities and birthplaces despite this being against the law, but is turned away every time. *He finally succeeds in 1943, when Dr. Abraham Erskine notices him and recruits him for Project Rebirth. *After a period of training, Steve is finally selected to be the first candidate to recieve the serum, and is transformed into a taller, more muscular, physically enhanced version of himself. *However, immediately after, Dr. Erskine is killed by a HYDRA spy. Steve chases down the killer, who takes cyanide the moment he is captured. *This leaves Steve's blood as the only remnant of Erskine's formula. Samples are taken that the US Army will later use to attempt to recreate the serum. *Steve is intended to be shipped off to a lab for further study, but is offered an alternative, which he takes, and ends up performing as "Captain America" onstage to sell war bonds. Captain America and the Howling Commandos *Steve helps sell war bonds for five months until he learns that Bucky was among hundreds of soldiers captured by the German science division HYDRA - and goes AWOL with the help of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark to rescue them. *He successfully rescues the majority of the captured soldiers, along with stealing a number of HYDRA tanks and other technology. *To his surprise he is rewarded for his actions and given a team to lead, which he selects from among the soldiers he rescued *The team becomes known as the Howling Commandos, and carries out missions against HYDRA *In 1945, Bucky Barnes falls from a HYDRA train during a mission in the Swiss Alps, and is presumed killed. *Steve's grief over his best friend's death motivates him to take down the Red Skull's plan to bomb major cities around the world, starting with those in North America. In the process, he crashes the Red Skull's plane, the Valkyrie, and is frozen in suspended animation. When his team loses contact with him he is presumed dead. The 21st Century *In April, 2012, a Russian oil team locates the Valkyrie. SHIELD agents are called in. *After being unfrozen, he is transferred to a recovery room near Times Square in New York City. *Two months later he is approached by Director Fury and winds up participating in the Battle of New York. *Later, he works with SHIELD's STRIKE team. His mission aboard the Lemurian Star leads to a chain of events that result in SHIELD's dark secrets being exposed. *During these events he learns that Bucky is alive, and has been brainwashed and used as an assassin by SHIELD. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Superhumans